


Faltering

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Prince Albert, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-war, Harry finds Draco in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faltering

Harry found him in a Knockturn Alley bar, his leg wound round a pole and a beatific expression on his face.

Until he saw Harry. Then it faltered. Malfoy faltered, shirt half-off and trousers undone, a large bulge pressing against his pants obscenely.

Harry didn't move at all except to let his eyes travel the extent of Malfoy's body in partial reveal. He hadn't believed the intel. Hadn't bought that it had come to this. Harry inhaled the smoke of the room and watched Draco Malfoy blink at him once...twice...

He recovered, shooting Harry that put-on smile, swinging around the pole once more. Then he began sauntering over.

Harry lounged in his chair, running a finger around the rim of his glass.

Malfoy dropped into a squat in front of him. Harry half expected him to spit in his face. But Malfoy just blinked. He rolled his hips, the undulation rippling up his body as he stared at Harry. He took hold of the waistband of his pants and dragged them slowly down.

It was a staring match until Malfoy pulled the pants down enough to let the head of his prick peek out. Then Harry was the one who faltered. He dropped his gaze. Malfoy's cock was sweetly pink, just shy of a blush, and glistening at the glans was a thick silver piercing that seemed to wink at Harry in the flashing lights.

Malfoy tilted his head and rolled his hips once more, watching him.

Harry swallowed.

He dug a Galleon out of his pocket. He reached for Malfoy's knickers, and Malfoy let him. He let Harry's fingers slip the gold underneath the waistband, skin against skin for a breath.

To Harry's surprise, Malfoy smiled at him, though it turned bitter in the next flashing of lights. Malfoy withdrew the Galleon, raised his eyebrows at Harry, and then tossed it onto Harry's table with an insolent flick of his wrist.

He stood then, undulated to the last strains of the song, and moved away, collecting other men's money as he went. He spared not one backward glance Harry's direction.

Harry picked up the gold and rubbed it between his fingers, still warm.


End file.
